hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Bandits of Pala Iot Attacking
When Jayvees Legends wins the fight the two intruders using logic chess to make a shadow game. If whose who win the fight survived the battle and the lost died the battle. 'Jayvees Legends versus Bandit A' His pieces were the same while a bandit doesn't have. The bandit A needed Jayvees Legends pieces by killing him with this shadow game. The author decide to not use their thinking and long battle with this. 'Moves 1-20' Note: This doesn't show in the book. 1. e4 e5 2. d4 Qe7 3. Nf3 dxe4 4. Bg5 Qg6 5. c3 dxc3 '''This opening looks rowdy as the two only attack. The bandits attack were cunning as he relentlessly capture the two pawns until the one pawn cuts the attacking pawn to defend the left wing. '''6. bxc3 d6 7. Bb5+ Nd7 8. Na3 f6 9. Bc4 Qxg2 10. Rg1 Qxh2 The bandit fail at his first attack but he just not give up onto his dominance. Jayvees prepare Dressless a check but ignored via Nd7, he use Na3 to defend Bb5-Dressless. Nonetheless Jayvees Legends got mistaken on the right wing broken and is going to target the rook but Jayvees Legends manages to block the target but the queen change place to capture a h-pawn. Therefore for pawns of Jayvees Legends are lose. 11. Nc4 Bg4 12. Na5 0-0-0 13. Bxc6 bxc6 14. Nxc6 Ne7 15. Nxa7+ Kb7 Nine Knight making his parallel attack while the bandit ignoring it by castle queenside. Dressless sacrificed herself in order to attack the c6 force then the enemy trying to stop him with Ne7 but it advances to a7 and scored a check then king move to b7 to prepare the fate eventually defended by the queen moving it into d4 much of the bandit shock. 16. Qd4 Nf5?? 17. Rb1+ Ka8 18. Nc6 Nxd4 19. Nxe8 Nxf3+ 20. Kd1 Nxg1+ Jayvees Legends really defending Nine Knight but it was being harassed by the knight from the right wing. In case of running the queen the Mallet Playground checks the king forcing to move diagonally backwards on his base to the edge side. Then Nine Knight successfully escape but the knight of the right wing pains the most. 'Moves 21-22' 21. Kc1 d5?? 22. Ne6 Be6 (Nine Knight skill activates) Nine Knight reaches the fortress and activate of the followin. After activation he begin to Nxf8 Rxf8 but Nine Knight dodges the attack, he attacks Nxh7 Qxh7 but failed again, he attacks Nxf6 gxf6 failed again leaving the line open for queen, he attacks Nxd5 bxd5 but failed again, he attacks Nxc6 Qxc6 again and failed again until he attack Nxa8 and winning of Jayvees Legends in the game dealing a death blow. 'Steve Legends versus Bandit B' His pieces were the same while a bandit doesn't have. The bandit B needed Steve Legends pieces by killing him with this shadow game. 'Moves 1-10' 1. d4 d5 2. Nc3 Nf6 3. Bg5 Ng4 This move uses Richter-Veresov Attack that is rarely used in the chess tournament as Steve Legends played as Black Team. Afterwards Steve moves Ng4 ending the opening. 4. f3 Ne3 5. Qd3 Nxf1 6. Kxf1 c6 The bandit narrowly pushing a f-pawn as Steve Legends prepares for the attack with the good forcing the bandit turn his queen to move 2-steps forward instead of bishop from g5. Steve Legends destroys a bishop to gain score by sacrificing to destroy castle later on Steve Legends randomly use a c-pawn to c6. 7. e4 b6 8. Nge2 Ba6 9. Nb5 Bxb5 10. c4 Bxc4 The bandit realizes that he need to use e-pawn as the center wing pressuring the black forces followed by Steve Legends b-pawn moving. Steve Legends is thinking this possible to fault on his own forcess. Steve Legends destroys blocking knight to target the queen. Judge scored again with pawn. Moves 11-20 11. Rd1 Na6 12. b3 Nb4 13. Qd1 Bd3 14. Rxd3 Nxd3 15. Qxd3 Two pieces Judge and Hattori attack the queen in this way since in thirteenth move Steve Legends taking the place of d3 but it was trapped by the Rook who was d1 in that way, the knight destroys the rook but mistakenly the queen retaliated the two pieces living she won against two piecs shocking Steve Legends and even Jayvees Legends too. 15. ... e5 16. h4 Qd6 17. h5 Qb4 Steve Legends preparing on his plan while the bandit use a h-pawn. Finally his queen were summoned in this rounds shocks the bandit and happy of Jayvees Legends. Jayvees Legends is supposed to explain but it was later omitted in the book. 18. h6 exd4 19. e5 c5 20. e6 0-0-0 The bandit still moving with h-pawn as using pawns is the only way to perform a best results. 'Moves 21-30' 21. e7 Rd6 22. exf8 (Q) Rxf8 23. Qxf7 Rc6 24. Rxh7 c4 25. Qf5+ Kb8 The bandit trying to revive his queen with that right formation but it was later scored by the rook of three. Also the bandit really tricked Steve Legends by capturing a certain piece. 26. g8 (Q) Rxf8 27. Qxf7 Rc6 28. Bh6 Rc8 29. g4 cxb3 30. Nxd5 Rxh6 The bandit revives his queen again but thinkingly intercepted by Rxf8 made by Worm Castle and uses Worm Castle might be his only hope to reach the fortress and defeating the king alone. Worm Castle total scores are 6. 'Moves 31-39' Steve Legends thinks if he use the bishop the bandit can capturing bishop but the rook was on the move to e8. The pawn must turn to queen or the queen must proceed to attack. Steve Legends try to find the blunder and use it to success. The bandit really promote that pawn in this way but Steve Legends looking the base but no choice to capture that piece again. 31. Rxh6 Rc1+ 32. Re2 Re1+ 33. Kd3 Rc1 Two rooks battling for destruction upon Worm Castle is looking for the fortress and checks two times consecutively leading the enemy king is moving forward one by one. 34. Qxf8+ Rf2 35. Rh8 Kb7 36. Ne7 Qd2+ The white's queen destroys the f8 piece and cause a check to Steve Legends king but Worm Castle moves to Rf2 and uses the skill to destroy the queen noticing the bandit's queen was squashed during check. The bandit traveling to Ne7 to target Steve Legends queen but his queen making him check in order to stun the bandit. 37. Ke4 Rf4+ 38. Ke5 Rd4 39. Kd6 The bandit has no choice to move his king since the bandit will knowing upon his death. Worm Castle uses skill and pushes the king itself to smash. The bandit is also dead and Steve Legends is also surprise. All citizens delightedly praise the two survivors and curses the two bandits who were killed in chess battle because of their rule. 'Aftermath' The two bandits were killed because of that rule so the two attacked players Jayvees Legends and Steve Legends were saved and even planning to get out of the town. The two forming a party and walking together on Bilaotipledio Forest in the next chapter. Category:Events